


Galas of Interest

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chris Evans is hot, Explicit Language, Galas, Gen, Hate Sex, M/M, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Ransom Drysdale Is HOT, Sebastian Stan Is HOT, Top Ransom Drysdale, hard sex, instagram fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: PLEASE READ TAGS!!!!Bucky and Ransom meet at a Gala and things happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Stephen Strange, Ransom Drysdale & Tony Stark, Ransom Drysdale/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 36





	Galas of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> First sex fic please be nice.

Bucky groaned as his Dad came in his bedroom and opened the blackout blinds. “Ow! Fuck you Dad!” he spat out in the direction of his father. 

“Good evening to you to,” Doctor Strange muttered as he pulled the covers off his 28 year old son. “Now get up, we have a gala to go to the World’s Peace gala in 4 hours. And be presentable.”

The World’s Peace gala was a gala where important and smart people known from far and wide come to and celebrate discoveries and talk about new ones and new ideas. 

Bucky threw one of the silk pillows at his dad as the man left. He had a massive hangover from the night before and looking presentable was the last thing on his mind. Nothing was on his mind, it hurt to much to think. 

After another 45 minutes in bed, Bucky got up and called Maria to come help him look presentable by his Dad’s standards. 

Doctor Stephen Strange was a world renowned surgeon. He was also a widower with a son. He had a 30,000 square foot house with 20 bedrooms and 23 bathrooms. There were two guest houses and a servant house along with a 10 car garage

His son however was a 28 year old hot shot who was bound and determined to ruin his reputation. 

Bucky Buchanan was a dark and tall kid who liked to drink away the pain of losing his mother, Margaret. He had been driving and had lied to his mother about being drunk behind the wheel. They had gone over an embankment. Margaret had died on impact and Bucky had lost his left arm. His Dad had tried to save it but ended up getting a bionic metal arm from someone. 

That someone was Tony Stark, a world renowned genius and philanthropist. He would be attending the gala tonight as well with his own son, Ransom. 

Only Ransom wasn’t sleeping like Bucky, he was partying and partying hard. His father owned a mansion like Doctor Strange and he was currently in the basement with about 50 other people. Some people he knew, others he had no clue. But he couldn’t care less. The music was pulsing and lights were flashing, someone was grinding against Ransom and Ransom just let the drugs and alcohol sweep him up. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Suddenly the room fell silent and Ransom stumbled backwards as he tried to focus on who had come in and ruined his fun. “Dad? Dad, what the fuck? You fucking--” Ransom didn’t get to finish his sputtering as he fell over on a couch. He laid there in a daze as his father sent everyone out. 

Tony was absolutely fuming. Why did his boy have to keep doing this? There was no reason or rhyme, he just had a hard kid. Not that Ransom was a kid, he was 30 and still into bullshit. Tony went over to the man and hauled him to his feet. He threw Ransom’s arm over his shoulder and Ransom rested most of his weight on his father. 

Tony took the man to his bedroom and dumped him on the bed as Ransom laughed. “What’s so funny?” Tony asked as he went to grab a suit out of the closet. They may have a big house and lots of money but Tony didn’t like people getting into his stuff so there were no maids. Only his PA,Pepper Potts, who would meet them at the gala. 

“You,” the boy snorted as he sat up to wiggle out of his messed shirt and pants. Neither of them wanted to know what was on Ransom’s clothes. “I’m an adult, I don’t need help getting into a suit.”

Tony clenched his jaw as Ransom fell off the bed, on the floor and started laughing again. 

Three hours later and both fathers had their boys dressed and were driving to the gala. 

A young chauffeur opened Bucky’s door and the male got out without even a spare look. The chauffeur ran over to Stephen’s side and opened the door. “Thank you young man, here,” Stephen slipped a 50 dollar bill in the man’s hand with a smile. The young man looked terrified that he was the one opening doors for some of the most important and well known people in the world. 

It was a warm summer night so while the gala was in a building, there was a large white tent where everyone started at and made small talk. There were tables and chairs so people could sit and drinking champagne and of course more small talk. 

Ransom was sitting down and on his fifth glass of champagne looking for someone he could leave early with when a devil of a man got out of a red Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce. 

The man that stepped out was dressed in a black suit with a dark purple tie. Medium length hair was slicked back paired with sharp cheekbones covered in a dark haired five o’clock shadow. The man looked like a demon.

A demon that Ransom wouldn’t mind picking a fight with. 

Another man got out of the driver side and Ransom drew in a breath. That man was Dr. Stephen Strange. So that must have been his son, Bucky Strange. 

Ransom only knew about the father and son duo because of the metal arm he had helped his own father build. He had never met Stephen or Bucky, but he was about to.

Bucky of course looked for the alcohol first then his eyes settled on a man about his age, possibly older. The man was sitting down but Bucky got a good look at him. 

The man had light brown hair with sharp facial features. He was dressed in black dress pants. with a thick cream colored sweater and a brown overcoat. Bucky thought the man might be a bit overdressed for the warm weather, but his focus was now on the new man in the picture. Tony Stark. That was was the man who had given him the metal arm and had been there for his father when Margret had died. 

So if that was Tony Stark the other man sitting must be none other than Ransom Stark. 

Bucky had to snort as he took another glass of champagne. Ransom, what a weird name to name a person.

“How many glasses is that?” Tony glared at his son.

“Not enough,” Ransom said as he looked around his father at the demon on the black suit.

Tony turned to look at Bucky, who raised his glass in a silent greeting. Tony glared at his son once more before walking away. “Don’t even think about it.”

Ransom smirked. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Once Tony left, Bucky sauntered his way over to Ransom. “Hi, I’m Bucky. And you are?” 

Ransom smiled and shook Bucky’s hand as he watch Bucky lick his bottom lip. “Ransom.”

Bucky hummed as he looked Ransom dead in the eyes. And boy did Ransom have some eyes. Light blue like an ocean but piercing and challenging at the same time. “Why are you here? My dad is Dr. Stephen Strange.”

“Tony Stark is my father. He made me come for publicity sake. Ya know, family man and all that. Even though his wife left him right after I was born and cheated on him with some guy in Budapest,” Ransom stopped to watch the man standing above him for a moment and sip his champagne. “Why are you here? Your mother died didn’t she?” Ransom said in what only can be taken as a flirtatious tone. He grinned at the red he saw in the demon’s eyes and stood up; right in the other man’s space.

They knew who each other was, so Bucky knew who Ransom was and what he liked. He likes to tease and flirt with anyone in sight. 

But one thing you don’t tease Bucky Strange about is his mother.

“Go fuck yourself,” he spat as he got impossibly closer to Ransom.

“Maybe later,” Ransom shrugged as he moved past Bucky to join his father in the building. 

The gala was starting just as Stephen Strange and his son entered the building. 

“Table 18 please,” a waiter in white gestured towards the table.

The table where Tony and Ransom Stark were seated. 

“Well hello Tony,” Stephen said with a smile and shook Tony’s hand then Ransom’s. 

“Hi Stephan,” Tony replied with the same enthusiasm as the two Strange men sat down. Tony just nodded at Bucky who seemed very tense and upset about something. 

After some small talk on the older gentleman's part, Ransom noticed that Bucky seemed to calm down. And after two courses into the meal, the first person who was to speak for the gala got up to start. 

Two hours into hearing some old man speak about his trip to South Africa and Ransom was bored. 

Two hours into hearing some old man speak about his trip to South Africa and Bucky was still pissed. He would take chances glaring at the back of Ransom when the man was devouring him with his own blue eyes. 

“Now I would like to call Dr. Stephen Strange to the stage to talk about his probability of hand surgery to replace and accelerate healing of the nerves,” the host said as she clapped, everyone joining in. 

Stephen Strange smiled, waved, and went up on the stage. “Thank you to everyone who came tonight. And of course, thank you to my son, Bucky, who I couldn’t have done without him.”

Bucky plastered on a smile and gave a wave. He decided to take this chance and use the restroom. 

Ransom tilted his head with a smirk as he watched his next meal wander off. Throughout the actually meal he had teased the man with quick glances and smirks. And Bucky glared back every time. 

After a few moments he got up and told his Dad that he had to use the restroom. Tony just growled under his breath and focused back on Stephen. Ransom smirked and went off. 

Bucky finished and had just washed his hands when he looked up in the mirror to see Ransom behind him. “What do you want?” he growled. 

“You,” Ransom shrugged and made a show of locking the bathroom door. It was multi stall bathroom…

But he wasn’t planning on taking long. 

“What the fuck!?” Bucky walked up and tried to shove pass the man in the brown overcoat. 

“Now, now, now,” Ransom cooed and grabbed Bucky by the biceps before he could get past. He held the man steady as he struggled some. But he had a hold of the man’s biceps and knew he could put up a real fight if he wanted. 

And that’s what Ransom really wanted.  A fight. 

Bucky saw red. He was beyond pissed. He didn’t even know the man holding him and he had made fun of his mom. He shoved Ransom against the wall and growled at him. “Fuck you.”

“I’m trying,” smirked Random as he blew a stray piece of hair out his face. 

Bucky, even with all of his experience, was thrown for a second.

And in that second Ransom pounced. 

Bucky felt lips against him and he blanked for a second, then he moaned. 

_ Holy shit. _ Bucky moaned into the kiss and wasted no time in putting his hands in Ransom’s hair, pulling. He couldn’t get a good yank in before Random pulled away from his mouth and spun him around and faced the mirror.

Bucky moaned as he put his hands on the sink edges and saw Ransom behind him. Ransom had the ever present smirk only this time it held a dark energy. And Bucky  _ loved _ it. He moaned again and hung his head down as Ransom started mouthing at his neck. 

Bucky was the best drug Ransom had ever taken and he couldn’t get enough. He made sure the man would leave with a couple of dark purple hickeys, licking away the pain when Bucky hissed but nipping when he moaned. 

“ _ Ransom _ ,” Bucky breathed. “Fuck.”

“Ok,” Random smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Ransom spun back around and went to undo his belt. But even the most experienced men have trouble with the smallest of things when their minds are elsewhere. “Having trouble there hot shot?” This time it was Bucky’s turn to smirk as he smacked Ransom’s hands away and undid his own belt. 

It was Ransom’s turn to moan when the demon plunged his tongue down his throat. His hands grabbed Bucky’s face as their tongues battled for dominance. In no time Bucky had both of their pants undo and had his own shirt untucked. He had a dress shirt because of the suit, Ransom had a sweater.

Bucky moaned as Ransoms hands went up his shirt. “I have a surprise for you,” he moaned. 

“Fuck,” Ransom moaned and Bucky had to laugh. The two stopped for a moment and looked at each other before Bucky pulled down his pants and underwear, turned around and bent over. 

“Fuck baby,” Ransom ran his hand up and down Bucky’s spine as he admired his surprise.

Bucky’s pretty pucker was bare and open. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Ransom breathed again. “What did you do before me?”

“I don’t remember,” Bucky gave a pornographic moan as he felt a wet and warm tongue on his hole. “Fuck.” His legs shook with effort. 

“If you wish,” Ransom said as he spit in Bucky’s hole that twitched with the sensation and Bucky moaned. “What I wouldn’t give to be able to spank you red,” Ransom whispered fervently. 

“Next time,” Bucky muttered. 

Ransom chuckled as he spit on his own cock and gave it a couple of strokes. 

Both moaned in pleasure and slight pain on Bucky’s part as Ransom entered. 

“Fuck,” Ransom growled. He grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled as he started pounding away. Pretty soon he realized that he would have to keep the demon quiet. 

Bucky couldn’t help but moan as Ransom pounded away. “Fuck Ransom, your cock is huge, fuckkkk.” He moaned when Ransom leaned over his back and put his hand over his mouth. 

“Hush kitten, we don’t want people to come in, do we?” Ransom said as he quickened his pace. Bucky moaned at that as the man nailed his prostate. “You would like that that wouldn’t you, you slut,” Ransom said and leaned down to bite at Bucky’s neck and side of his jaw. 

_ Holy shit. _ Bucky couldn’t be more turned on if he tried. He shifted a little so he could grab his own weeping cock and jack off. He got five strides in before Ransom slapped his hand away. 

“Mine,” Ransom growled and laid a hard bite to his neck. “You only get to cum after me, got it.” All Bucky could do was moan. 

Bucky pushed against Ransom and moaned. Ransom’s thoughts were elsewhere and hand released his mouth. “I can’t cum yet, but I bet you can. Come on Ransom, cum for me. Oh baby,” Bucky whined and cooed as Ransom growled and tightened his handful of Bucky’s hair. 

Soon enough Ransom’s pace began sloppy and erratic. He groaned and growled as he felt his climax near. He bend down and bit Bucky on the shoulder as he gave one, two, and three more harsh thrusts and pulsed his cum into Bucky’s ass. 

Both of the men moaned at the feeling of Ransom shooting off and the heat Bucky felt. 

Bucky’s legs shook as Ransom finished and stood in him till the aftershocks stopped. Ransom pulled out soft and Bucky whined at the loss. 

Ransom grinned as he noticed Bucky still had his own problem. He whipped the man around and got to his knees and the man above him whimpered at the sight. “Your turn,” he cooed. 

Bucky had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop the scream as Ransom engulfed his cock in a warm, wet and  _ intense _ heat. Bucky would be embarrassed if he shot his load that quickly around anyone else but Ransom was bound and determined to suck out his brains through his dick. 

Ransom made sure to get every last drop of cum, licking his lips to be sure as he got back to his feet. 

Bucky pulled Ransom in for a bruising kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Ransom’s tongue. 

Eventually the two pulled away, out of breath. 

“We should go back before anyone gets suspicious,” Bucky said as he pulled his underwear and pants back up, tucking in his shirt. 

“They already are,” Ransom smirked. “My Dad knew the moment I got up and your Dad is smart, he can put two and two together.”

Bucky fixed his hair.  _ Oh well, his Dad has caught him doing worse.  _

Bucky left first, then a couple moments later, after a pee, Ransom followed. 

Tony cleared his throat as Ransom sat down next to him. “I thought you said you wouldn’t dare.”

Ransom smirked and showed his Dad his fingers. The middle finger was wrapped over the pointer finger. “I lied.” Ransom blew on his fingers and untwisted them with a flare as he laughed at the look on Tony’s face. 

Doctor Strange was back from his talk on stage and cleared his throat to get Ransom’s attention. “Hey Ransom, when are you free? We would like to come over for dinner sometime.”

Both boys choked on their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
